


Warm My Frozen Heart

by aqonoluna



Series: RyuGoro [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Babies, Childhood Memories, Hospitals, M/M, Memories, Original Character(s), POV Akechi Goro, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Snow, SoftGoroWeek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: There is true peace brought upon the city of Tokyo by the thick layer of white fluff it’s currently under.The world is still.Unmoving.Though, perhaps, maybe, as strange and as contradictory as it may seem, another big reason the world feels as though it’s come to a standstill is because Goro currently has cradled in his arms a gift; a tiny bundle of sunshine and warmth.—Ryuji has given birth to Goro’s baby — and Goro is beside himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Akechi Goro's Mother, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: RyuGoro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Warm My Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Soft Goro Winter!
> 
> Day 2: **Childhood** and **Comfort**

_ Miyuki Sakamoto-Akechi _

**Sex:** Female  
**Date of Birth:** 2021 February 01  
**Height:** 50.2cm  
**Weight:** 3.9kg  
**Time of Birth:** 19:55

> _ You are my sunshine _
> 
> _ My only sunshine _
> 
> _ You make me happy  _
> 
> _ When skies are grey _

It never ceases to amaze Goro Akechi how the snow always seems to deafen the world around him. 

From the warmth of the hospital room he and Ryuji have been in for the last thirty six and a half hours straight, as he sits in a wooden rocker facing a big balcony window, Goro can  _ see  _ how silent the world is.

There is true peace brought upon the city of Tokyo by the thick layer of white fluff it’s currently under. 

The world is still.

_ Unmoving. _

Though, perhaps, maybe, as strange and as contradictory as it may seem, another big reason the world feels as though it’s come to a standstill is because Goro currently has cradled in his arms a gift; a tiny bundle of sunshine and warmth.

It’s the exact kind of stillness one feels on Christmas morning, a feeling Goro has only recently come to understand thanks to the very person who gave him the bundle he’s currently holding.

Goro is truly blessed, honored, humbled… to be able to call this small bundle of sunshine his own; to say that he’s the sire of the baby he’s currently holding in his arms. The fact Ryuji Sakamoto, of all the people in the world, would _allow_ _him_ to be the other parent of his child is…

_ Indescribable. _

…but maybe he’s just feeling sentimental.

Truthfully speaking, besides the day Ryuji finally agreed to be his boyfriend after the two years he spent bettering himself through rigorous therapy, Goro has never known this kind of warmth; this kind of true happiness… 

…and he never wants to forget it.

> _ You will never know, dear _
> 
> _ How much I love you _
> 
> _ Please don’t take my sunshine away _

_ “Goro, sweetheart, please come get in bed. I know you want to keep playing with your toys, but it’s late and it’s getting very cold outside. Come cuddle and let mama warm you up.” _

_ “I’m not cold, Mommy!” Goro jumped to his feet and ran to the side of the bed, holding out his hands to his mother, letting her feel them.  _

_ “See? You can even feel them, right? My hands aren’t even that cold. That’s how you know when you’re cold, right?” _

_ “That’s true, baby; that is how you know you’re not cold… but Mommy’s hands are cold, though. Doesn’t my sweet sunshine want to come warm up Mommy while I sing to him?” _

_ Goro gasped, bouncing in place with the help of the bed. He had both hands on it, jumping up and down. It was making the box spring loudly squeak.  _

_ His face was practically split in half in a bright grin that went straight to and lit up his eyes. _

_ “Are you going to sing my favorite song?!” _

_ “Of course, Goro. Mommy will sing  _ You Are My Sunshine _ if you clean up your toys and come get in bed and cuddle with me.” _

_ Goro quit bouncing. “Yes, Mommy!” he said and hurried back over to his toys to pile them all back into his big toy box. _

_ “Goodnight!” he said to each and every toy with a face. “I love you! I’ll play with you tomorrow while Mommy is at work!” _

_ Goro could hear his mother chuckle behind him. _

_ It never took long for Goro to put away his toys — and it took even less time for him to strip down to nothing but underwear, put on an oversized shirt (this time, it was a white shirt with a picture of a superhero on it), and then climb into bed with his mother. _

_ He giggled as he was dragged into her arms and held him close to her bosom, the top of his head being peppered in kisses. _

_ “Mommy loves you, my sweet little Prince.” _

_ Goro giggled because all the kisses tickled. “I love you, too, Mommy!” he said shrilly, which only seemed to make his mother laugh. “I’m ready for my song!” _

_ Goro could practically feel his mother smile into his hair as she held him even closer to her chest still. _

_ “You are my sunshine,” she began to sing, her singing voice as smooth as the honey she smelled like, “my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you… Please don’t take my sunshine away.” _

_ Goro yawned as his mother sang and curled up in her arms, making himself into a tight little ball. _

_ The smaller he was, in his mind, the easier it was to hide away from the world — and if he could hide from the world in his mother’s arms, nothing could ever hurt him. _

> _ The other night, dear _
> 
> _ When I lay sleeping _
> 
> _ I dreamt I held you in my arms _
> 
> _ When I awoke, dear _
> 
> _ I was mistaken _
> 
> _ So I hung my head and cried _

Goro shakes his head free of the memory and gives a quiet sigh as he looks down at the newborn cradled and fast asleep in his arms. 

This doesn’t feel real.

A small smile crosses his face.

It isn’t a bright, shining smile like the one he had given his mother when she asked if he wanted a story. It’s the smile of someone who has been through hell and high water and somehow came out of it alive and stronger for it, knowing full well their worth and what they deserve.

Goro doesn’t deserve Ryuji Sakamoto, and especially not as his mate, his partner, his boyfriend. 

He doesn’t deserve to have the tiny bundle of joy that is Miyuki Sakamoto-Akechi (and he certainly doesn’t feel he deserves the right to attach his name to that of another living being, much less one Ryuji Sakamoto worked so hard to birth). 

He doesn’t deserve to have even been able to  _ create _ this beautiful child, much less with one of the most beautiful and sunny men he’s ever met.

…but he’s grateful beyond reason for all of it; for all the chances he was given to be here now.

…and what he does know he deserves is the happiness all of this brings him; he deserves the way this fills his heart and makes him feel complete — and it’s something that he will never, ever take for granted.

Ever.


End file.
